


Fractured Magic

by HighSidhe



Series: Random Snippets and Crossovers [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Obscurus!Luna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighSidhe/pseuds/HighSidhe
Summary: There is a reason that Luna has never been quite normal.





	

The hat settled atop her head, and hidden in its depths, her vague smile grew more brittle as the voice spoke up in her head. "What have we- oh dear." It sounded worried. She could feel it as it drifted through her mind, its touch delicate. "Oh you poor child."

She tilted her head to one side, confusion filling her mind. She didn't understand what could prompt such sadness from the sorting hat, though she imagined that it must have seen a lot over the years. She couldn't help but wonder what sorts of minds that it had seen over the years.

"Magic isn't supposed to burn like this, child." It murmured into her mind, gently rifling through her memories. 

Luna wondered what sorts of other minds it had seen over the years, whether it had seen anything like her. She was different, she knew. Her magic less controlled than other children, more powerful too. It was why she tried to keep from having anymore accidents.

Certainly none like the one that had cost her mother her life. She had worked very hard to make sure that no more accidents like that happened again.

In response to its presence, she could feel something inside of her building, as if it were trying to squeeze all of the breath out of her, as if at any moment she might shatter into a thousand tiny pieces. Each jagged edge pressed against up against her skin, from the inside out, trying to force its way out. Luna didn't know what it was, she didn't know what would happen if it ever got out, but she knew it wouldn't be good.

She bit down hard on her tongue, the pain helping her to focus against the fractures that lurked just outside the edges of her vision. Whatever happened, she couldn't let it out, certainly not right now, and especially not in response to the foreign presence in her head. 

It took her awhile to realize that the hat was murmuring soothingly into her head. She had no idea how long it took for her to get the presence inside of her back under control, for the shady edges of smoke to dissipate from her vision and for the burning under her skin to deaden. She breathed in deeply, trying to coax it into a state of complacency. Sometimes that was harder than others, but she had been on edge all day today.

Ginny completely ignoring her in favor of a little black book had not helped her nerves at all, and without her only friend to offer her own brand of support, she was already feeling out of sorts.

"I don't know what it is." She said after awhile.

"Your magic." It still sounded terribly sad. "That is your magic, little one. It's corrupted and I don't know if there's anything you can do about it."

Corrupted. That made sense. She did seem to be a favorite of Blithering Humdingers. She could usually find them hovering around herself if she looked hard enough.

"Do I belong here?" She asked finally in a small voice.

It seemed to shake whatever thoughts it had away. "You aren't completely gone; there's still hope so long as you can keep it under control and learn to actually use your magic." It told her gently. "But for that, I shall need to sort you."

The thought of using her magic terrified her. How could anyone, much less someone like her, hope to control the force inside of her? 

"Don't control it, work with it." It advised soothingly. "You've a bright mind and an unusually open one at that, my dear, and with some help you ought to be able to get through this. Better be- RAVENCLAW!" The last word was shouted out loud.

Shivering slightly as she noted some of the looks of annoyances, probably at how long it had taken to sort her, she went to sit down.

**Author's Note:**

> The basic idea of this is that Luna had a bout of accidental magic which resulted in the magical accident that killed her mother. Realizing how dangerous uncontrolled magic is, and not realizing what effects it will have on her magic, she makes a conscious effort not to use magic and accidentally ends up becoming an obscurus and her first year at Hogwarts doesn't really help since she's getting teased all the time and is barely capable of magic at all. That's pretty much all I have but I would love if someone took this idea or one similar ran with it. 
> 
> Not beta'd.


End file.
